


Sometimes I Run

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Alternate Universes, Drama, First Times, M/M, Other: See Story Notes, Series: Slipping in Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 03:16:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/793402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A stalker through time hunts for the Sentinel and Guide.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometimes I Run

**Author's Note:**

> This is a serial. Each one will pick up exactly where the 

## Sometimes I Run

by Mindy

Author's disclaimer: Pet-Fly created them, UPN used to show them, Paramount owns them. Write to Sci-fi to get our favorite guys back :)   
. I will return them as I found them, once I'm done with them. 

previous one left off.   
This is also two stories within one. One taking place in modern day Cascade the other in 11th Century Britany. I will try to post one every week maybe more time permitting until it's completed. 

Not Beta-d, spell checked, all mistakes are mine and mine alone. 

* * *

Cascade National Forest   
Tuesday Noon 

"EEEEEEEEOOOOOW!! Chief quit it already that hurt!" Jim grumbled down at his friend. "My one day off in two weeks and you want to run tests." 

"Jim, if I don't get the splinter out it's gonna get infected. And exactly, school is out and I've got just two weeks off until I have to go back to work. This is a perfect day to do the tests, who told you to take off your shoes anyway, just hold still. Hey, try turning down your sense of touch if it's too much." Blair grabbed Jim's foot and tried to continue on getting the splinter out. 

"Sandburg! I told you to STOP! YOUCH! Dammit Sandburg!" Jim snatched his foot out of Blair's hand and tried to get up. 

"I'm telling you man. You are just so not going to like it when that gets infected. Give me just a minute and it will be out. Wuss." 

"Did you just call me a Wuss?" Jim glared at him. 

Blair snickering under his breath, "Yeah, a wuss. Can't even take getting a wittle splinter taken out of your foot." 

"Okay, okay take the damned splinter out." Jim dropped himself back down onto the floor. 

"Okay, one, two three!" Blair finally got a hold of the splinter with his tweezers and gave one final yank. 

"ARGHGHGH Oh man, is it out?" Jim took his foot and stared at his sole. 

"Yeah, it's out. See?" Blair handed Jim the tiny splinter. 

"That wasn't so big." Jim tossed the splinter over his shoulder onto the forest floor. 

"Okay, now that we got rid of the splinter. Can we please get back to the tests?" Blair gave Jim that thousand watts smile. 

"Ok Chief, let's get busy." 

* * *

>Cascade Major Crime's Unit  
Wednesday 10am

"ELLISON SANDBURG MY OFFICE NOW!!" Slamming the door shut behind him, Simon hustled behind his desk. 

Jim, Blair and Henri were standing by Jim's desk when they heard the bellow from the boss. 

Henri grabbed a file from Jim's desk pointing a thumb in the direction of Simon's office, "You guys do something?" 

Ignoring Brown, the guys made their way over to Simon's office. Opening the door, they found Simon at his desk looking through a file. 

"What's up Simon?" Jim asked as he was giving Blair space to walk in. 

"Jim, Blair, sit down." Simon pulled off his glasses and started to clean them. Replacing them on his face he began, "I need to ask the two of you a very important question." 

Jim looked over at Blair, both men shrugged at each other, "Simon, what's going on?" 

"That's what I need to ask the two of you. Yesterday I get a phone call saying that the two of you are together in a sexual way. I know the two of you live together, and you do sound like an old married couple around here. But I need to know the truth." Simon went back to his file. 

Jim jumped up out of his chair screaming, "WHAT!?!? Somebody just CALLS you and says that Blair and I are doing the horizontal mambo and you believe them? With all due respect sir, but this is a whole load of horseshit." 

"Simon, come on you know me. Sleeping with Jim no way." Blair settled back into his chair folding his hands into his lap. 

"Listen you two, if it was just a phone call I wouldn't be so upset. But somebody sent these pictures over late last night." Simon took the folder he was looking at and pushed it over to Jim. 

Jim looks at the folder and starts laughing. "Oh man Simon you really had me going there for a moment. But this is serious, somebody is following Blair and me and I want to know why." 

"What are you talking about Jim?" 

"Look at these pictures. They must have been taking yesterday in the park when I got that damned splinter. See the angle he took the picture at? This was when I stood up because I didn't want you messing with it anymore. Looks sort of like you might be ummm." Jim turned a wondrous shade of red as he stammered out the last sentence he showed the picture to Blair. 

"OH MAN! It looks like I could be oh man, Simon you got to believe us, all I was doing was taking a splinter out of Jim's foot. He took off his boots and got a nasty splinter right in the fleshy part of his foot." 

"Well, since you guys are friends, I'm going to believe you. But don't let me hear about this again. And Jim, I do understand the implication of somebody following you. That was going to be my next question. Do you have any idea who would be doing this and why?" Simon took a cigar out of his desk and started to chomp on it. 

"Nobody and everybody you know that Simon. I've got tons of people who would like to see me go down." Jim got up out of his chair and started to pace in Simon's office. 

"Well, think about it. You can go get some work done, I want the file on Eckerman on my desk tomorrow morning, we go to court in two weeks." 

Blair stood and tried herding Jim out when Simon's phone rang. 

"Banks." 

Jim closed the door on their way out of Simon's office. "How much more do we have to do on the Eckerman report?" 

Blair sat down on the edge of Jim's desk and said, "Not to much to go, why?" 

"Well, let's get it done so we can go and find out who's following us." 

* * *

>In front of 852 Prospect  
1:30pm

Jim parked the truck in front of the building. Jumping out of the truck he and Blair made their way inside. "Hey Chiefs, do me a favor, get us a couple of bagels for lunch and I'll meet you upstairs." 

"No problem Jim." Blair turned away and walked into the bakery. 

Walking toward the building, Jim pulled out his cell phone, "Ellison." 

"Jim, it's Simon. Get back here. I just got another set of pictures and this I think you are going to want to see." 

"Okay Simon, I'll get Sandburg and we are on our way." Jim turned around and made his way to the bakery. Seeing Blair order Jim walked up to him, "Hey Chief, when your done come back to the truck. We gotta roll." 

"Yeah Jim, almost done here." Sandburg paid for the bagels and came back to the truck to find Jim out cold on the sidewalk. 

"Let me through! JIM!! JIM!! Oh man, Did anybody see what happened?" Blair reached into Jim's jacket pulling out his cell phone. "Simon, it's Blair, Jim'soutcoldhereinfrontoftheloft Ithinkheneedsanambulance." 

"Sandburg, breathe what's the matter?" 

"Jim's been hurt. We are in front of the loft, he's out cold we need an ambulance now." 

"Okay I'm calling dispatch I'll be there as quickly as possible." 

* * *

Brittany  
1066

Cold grey clouds boiled out of a sky of molten red and yellows. The sky was threatening to open up on the troops once again. Kala decided that now would be a good time to pull off the main road and find a clearing to make camp for the night. He led his horse through dense old growth woods. The floor was littered with a soft bed of leaves, a few pine cones scattered about. After about two ten- tick marks she saw a place that would be perfect. It wasn't very large, but just large enough to contain what was left of his troupe. 

"Ellison! Front and center." 

"Yes Captain!" 

"Ellison, take you men and camp them on the north side of the field. I need a full report by morning of the casualties." 

"Yes Sir." Ellison turned to walk away when he heard the thunder, "Sir do you hear that, it's going to rain yet again. We have to keep moving. We will all drown in this field." 

"Ellison, you were given an order. Take your men and get out of my sight." Kala turned away and began barking orders at another soldier to tend to her horse. 

Ellison took his men and led them to the north side of the field. As they were pitching their tents the sky turned pitch black and the heavens opened up on the men. Nobody had seen a thunderstorm of such strength in generations. The rain drove hard for hours, the field which Ellison said would flood did. The men were trapped for days. 

After three days of almost being buried alive, Ellison pulled himself out of the quagmire the field had become. Slipping on the mud, Ellison lost his balance and fell once again into the sludge hitting his head on a tree branch. Slowly, he tried to pull himself upright. Finding that standing was difficult, either from the ringing in his skull, or the slickness of the ground, he decided to crawl to the road. The undergrowth in this area of the forest was extremely dense, by the time he had been hit in the face three times by branches he slowly rose to his feet. Staggering he stumbled onto the road. 

Hour after hour and the rains kept coming. Ellison stumbled on a tree root landing face down in the muck. He had been lost in the wood for hours barely able to walk at this point he spotted a small cottage ahead of him. ::I should have reached it by now. It didn't seem this far away.:: After an hour of trekking through the harsh undergrowth he came upon the cottage. 

"Help!! Please open the door!" Ellison pounded on the door to the cottage. A young man, a boy really, opened the door to the soldier. 

"Come in here good soldier, before you catch the death of you in that storm. Here sit by the fire." The young man hurried about the cottage getting another log for the fire, he swung the pot rack that had a large pot filled with water over the fire and handing his charge a stone mug. "I'll bring you tea in a moment. Why don't you get out of that wet armor? I have a blanket you can wrap yourself in until you and your armor dry out." 

"Thank you. I'm chilled to the bone and very banged up." Ellison stripped out of his armor and under garments. Taking the dry blanket he was offered he sat down in front of the fire once again. 

"Why don't you let me look at your leg? It seems very bad." The young man went to a cup board and got out a bowl, he then took a rag off the table. Opening the door, he brought in a small bucket placed outside the door. "Never know when it's going to rain around here. So I leave the bucket outside. Much easier then having to wait for it to fill." He half filled the bowl with water from the bucket, he then emptied some leaves into a pot. He took water from the pot on the fire and placed some in the pot with the leaves, and some in the bowl. "Now, let me see that leg. By the way, my name is Barak Sandburg, and you are?" 

"Sargent Joseph Ellison. I really do want to thank you for taking me in out of the storm. I don't think I could have lasted much longer out there." Joseph stared down into his hands. He kept getting this bad feeling in his stomach every time he looked at the young man. 

"Well, Sargent, can I look at that leg now?" Barak took his rag up and began cleaning the cut on Joseph's leg. He got out another clean rag and wrapped the soldier's leg with it pronouncing it not that bad and should heal up fine. 

"Barak, do you hear that?" Joseph jumped up grabbing his clothes. "We have to get out of here. This is a valley right?" 

"Yes it is, but why do we have to move, we will be safe here . . ." 

Just as Barak uttered those words, the cottage was hit full force by the new river now rushing through the valley. 

* * *

>Cascade General Hospital  
Thursday 2:30pm

"Sandburg." Simon walked into the waiting room at the hospital. Taking in the scenery, he gasped ::The kid does not look good. This is not going to be easy.:: "We questioned a few people in the street that saw what happened to Jim. They are all saying the same thing. Jim came out of the bakery walked over to the truck, grabbed his head and collapsed. What have the doctors said?" 

Blair glanced up at Simon, trying to make himself more comfortable in the stiff chair, "They haven't said a damned thing. I keep asking the nurse and she doesn't seem to have any idea. It's been an hour since he passed out and nobody is telling me anything!" Blair jumped up out of his chair and started pacing the room. "Simon, this has got to be something to do with his senses I know it. He had come in the store telling me he got a call from you and we had to get moving." 

"Blair, I didn't call Jim." 

* * *

End Sometimes I Run. 

 


End file.
